


Freudian Slip

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal meeting between George and Pansy, although this one turns out just a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

George left a trail of kisses on Pansy's belly. She relaxed and dropped her knees to the side. She didn't have to wait long for the teasing kisses on her inner thigh. 

Next was a tentative tongue dipping between her folds. Her moan invited George to explore further. Pansy smirked at the thought of her fellow Slytherins' reaction. Before long, though, other thoughts became quite impossible as George began to gently suck her clit. 

Pleasure coursed through her body as she moved up her hips to meet George's eager mouth, who hummed in approval and sped up. His hands found her breasts, pinching her nipples. Pansy's hips bucked and she moaned, "Yesss …" making George's hands move back down to steady her squirming body. It wasn't long before all feeling gathered in Pansy's core, only to explode outward in waves of pure ecstasy. Her body arched off the bed. 

"Fred!" she screamed. 

Pansy collapsed back onto the bed with George on top of her. Oh fuck, she thought after a while. They never talked about Fred. They both missed him, Pansy mainly because it made their erotic adventures lack that distinct thrill.

Pansy felt George's tears gently drip onto her belly and trail down to mingle with his saliva and her juices. She told herself she didn't feel guilty; this was a fuck – no more, no less. She ought to feel annoyed that her fuckbuddy had a breakdown – and not one of post-coital bliss! – right after he'd brought her off. Pansy blinked away the tears prickling in her eyes. She reached down and stroked George's hair lightly. 

"I'm sorry, George," she whispered. 

George wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Yeah well, accidents happen, I suppose." He was staring at the wall, not meeting Pansy's eyes. "Looks like we've got company." He grinned.

And sure enough, when Pansy turned around, there was none other than a pearly-white Fred, his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face that was betrayed by the twinkle in his eyes. "Started without me, have you?"


End file.
